Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-5k - 5}{7k - 4} + \dfrac{6k - 2}{7k - 4}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{-5k - 5 + 6k - 2}{7k - 4}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{k - 7}{7k - 4}$